Beauty From Pain
by Bururu-Mangaka
Summary: [Rp script.] Bururu is alone at a park late in the evening and feeling very depressed. She sings the song 'Beauty from Pain' out loud thinking she's alone, but she isn't. Kuemomo overhears her and becomes determined to put a smile on her face. [Later turns into KueBuru]
1. Kind Stranger

_Characters: Bururu, Renini,( Both roleplayed by me) Kuemomo (roleplayed by KuemomoShousa)_

_Summary: Bururu is alone at a park late in the evening and feeling very depressed. She sings the song 'Beauty from Pain' out loud thinking she's alone, but she isn't. Kuemomo overhears her and becomes determined to put a smile on her face._

* * *

"**Beauty from Pain"**

_Rp between Bururu-Mangaka and KuemomoShousa_

_Pg.1-Kind Stranger_

**Bururu**

Bururu is sitting alone in a park on a bench. It's late evening, cold out, and on one seemed to be around...

Bururu is mumbling to herself, but it can't be heard clearly.

That is until she decides that she needs to let the emotion out...

So she starts singing a song that she heard and can't get out of her mind... A song that seemed to illustrate the turmoil she felt perfectly...

"The lights go out all around me." She started to sing.

"One last candle to keep out the night.

And then the darkness surrounds me.

I know I'm alive, but I feel like I've died..." Bururu began to cry a little bit, and sniffle quietly...

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo sat in a tree, folding paper airplanes and tossing them into the air, sighing when they fell to the ground. He never was able to make them correctly.

Suddenly, a song drifted to him. A familiar one, but not the same voice. He glanced over to the source and trotted up behind the Keronian on a bench, continuing where she left off.

"And all that's left is to accept that it's over.

My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made.

I try to keep warm, but I just grow colder.

I feel like I'm slipping away..." On the last word, Kuemomo leaned on the back of the bench and looked at her, smiling softly. Remembering that song had brought sadness to his own heart.

"Now, why are you singing such a painful song, hm?" He spoke softly.

**Bururu**

Bururu was startled by the voice and quickly turned to see Kuemomo standing just behind her.

She turned back around just as quickly, with her head lowered, she was sure she must look pitiful... "No reason." She answered quietly.

**Kuemomo**

"Tch. We both know that isn't a real answer." The Major walked around the bench and sat beside her with his sketch pad and a warm smile.

"If you won't tell me why you're sad, at least tell me a way to cheer you up. You seem like you could use a friend." His smile turned into a smirk, thinking of ways to make her smile.

**Bururu**

Bururu just shrugged, too upset to give an answer. Most people would leave her alone after awhile of her not talking to them, so maybe he would too. Not that she didn't want someone to cheer her up, but it seemed like a lost cause at this point. She felt completely alone.

**Kuemomo**

His smile faded and he made a discontented face. "Don't be like that." He reached over and wiped her cheek with his thumb, then started playing with his sketch pad.

He painted a bouquet of flowers and let it come to life in his hand. And rather than leave, as he could see she seemed like she wanted, he handed it to her. "Here. Don't be sad. I'm here to make you feel better!"

**Bururu**

Bururu stiffened a bit when he touched her cheek but relaxed when he pulled his hand away. She watched him draw the bouquet of flowers and was surprised to see them become real.

She took the flowers from him and held them in her hands. They bouquet was very beautiful, and she found herself admiring each individual flower within it.

"Arigato, thank you, but why...?"

**Kuemomo**

He smiled warmly. "Because, I haven't been doing so great recently, and making other people smile is what I truly enjoy." He painted out a few butterflies and let them flutter around. "Besides, if I were to leave you here, alone, something could happen to you. I'd feel awful if it did."

Kuemomo looked over at her and gave her a calm look. "Still don't want to tell me what's wrong?"

**Bururu**

Bururu started to tear up more, two tears fell down either of her cheeks. thinking about what was wrong made her more upset.

She tried to reply but her voice only came out as a choked sound. So she just nodded a no.

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo's smiled dropped. He wasn't making it better. "Don't cry..." Hesitantly, he pulled her into a hug. "I can't stand to see someone so sweet crying..."

He let her go and sang quietly. He sang a song that always reminded him the toughest parts were coming to an end. ((Little Wonders - Rob Thomas))

"Let it go,

Let it roll right off your shoulder.

Don't you know

The hardest part is over?

Let it in,

Let your clarity define you.

In the end

We will only just remember how it feels..."

**Bururu**

Bururu listened to him begin to sing and smiled a little, and the more he sang the bigger her smile got.

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo noticed her smile and decided to finish his song.

"In these small hours,

These little wonders,

These twists & turns of fate...

These twists & turns of fate,

Time falls away but these small hours

These small hours, still remain,

Still remain

These little wonders,

These twists & turns of fate.

Time falls away,

But these small hours,

These little wonders still remain..."

On the last note and smiled brightly and dipped his head, a little embarrassed. He never did like to sing infront of people and wondered why he had decided to do so now.

**Bururu**

"S-son'nani arigato, thank you so much...I feel a little better now..." She smiled, it was a sad smile, but still an honest one.

**Kuemomo**

"You're welcome..." He stood and offered her his hand. "Come on. You really shouldn't be out here alone." A warm smile crossed his face; he wouldn't be satisfied until a genuinely happy smile graced her cheeks.

**Bururu**

Bururu nodded and took hold of his hand. "Okay."

Kuemomo

Kuemomo guided her away from the park and to a restaurant. "Maybe some food will make you feel better." He smiled brightly, sitting down with her. "Still don't want to tell me what's wrong?"

**Bururu**

"It's just...I...Feel. I don't know... I always tell people I feel 'sick' but that's not really it... I feel weak all the time, lightheaded, and dizzy...And I know it's not this extreme, but," Her eyes started to water some. "I think that I'm going to die soon or something...Because my mom had these problems when she was younger and now she has them and other problems and she's always in the hospital because of it and she almost died once her heart even stopped for a second! And, and...!" Bururu was shaking and crying lightly now. She was taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down but it didn't seem to do much good...

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo reached over and held her hand gently. "Hey... It's ok... I know that you're worried, but remember, life is always upsetting if you don't live it it how you want to. If you think you're going to die, why not live life how you want?" He smiled warmly, trying to calm her down. "Is there anything you always wanted to do?"

**Bururu**

Bururu relaxed a bit, but was hiccuping slightly every so often. "Not really no...Well... flying but..."

**Kuemomo**

He chuckled at her hiccups and jumped at her, hoping to scare them away. "If you want to fly, then you should~ Where do you want to fly to?"

**Bururu**

Bururu was startled and the hiccuping stopped. "I never really thought about where..."

**Kuemomo**

"Well... If you want to fly, you should! If that's what'd make you happy." He smiled and thought for a minute. "Want to go fly somewhere?"

**Bururu**

Bururu looked excited. "Ya, if we can I'd love that!"

* * *

((I don't know why but Bururu is very kiddish in this Rp... ~Bururu-Mangaka))


	2. Low Confidence

"**Beauty from Pain"**

_Rp between Bururu-Mangaka and KuemomoShousa_

_Pg.2-Low Confidence_

**Kuemomo**

"That's easy!" He smiled and pulled out his paint brush. "C'mon!" He trotted back out of the restaurant and started painting an airplane on the ground, humming happily.

**Bururu**

Bururu watched him paint, very hopeful and excited over the idea of flying.

**Kuemomo**

When Kuemomo finished, he snapped and the plane came to life, whirring quietly. "Hop in! You can even drive if you want. Just think about where you wanna go!" He smiled and walked around it, making sure everything came out right.

**Bururu**

*Get's on* I don't want to dive though...

**Kuemomo**

"Tch. You're in charge of flying it. Go on. Just tell her to go. She'll do anything you think." *Climbs up with her and smiles warmly*

**Bururu**

"Well...The only thing I've wanted to see is a cherry blossom orchard, it's supposed to be really beautiful looking..."

**Kuemomo**

"Hmmm... Then let's get you there." He smiled and started to think extensively about a mapped out way of getting to a cherry grove. The plane took off and did as it was told. Kue looked over the edge and smiled, watching houses and trees pass by. "Why have you always wanted to fly?"

**Bururu**

Bururu was looking around also, in every which direction. "I'm not really all that sure, I always assumed it was just because I liked birds a lot. Then again, I probably couldn't explain why I like them either...So I guess I really just don't know, but I always have."

**Kuemomo**

"Interesting." Kue smiled back at her and brought the plane down, hopping out. "C'mon. Over the hill." He trotted along and paused at the top, staring down at a cherry grove. "As beautiful as you wanted them to be?"

**Bururu**

Bururu followed Kuemomo up the hill and then looked out to see the cherry blossom trees. Her eyes were gleaming.

"It's more beautiful actually, much much more..."

**Kuemomo**

"Hmhm. Good." He headed down, into the grove, ushering for her to follow. "Come on. The best part is standing under them!" He smiled brightly, enjoying the happiness on her face.

**Bururu**

"Ya!" She followed Kuemomo closely behind. Eager to get closer to the beautiful trees.

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo paused when he got to the edge of the grove and bowed, allowing her to go first. "Ladies first, my dear~" He smiled warmly and followed after her.

**Bururu**

"Oh, thank you..." She walked in at first, looking around in delight at the beauty of the trees, but soon Bururu was unable to contain herself and ran through the grove in an undetermined direction. So happy now she felt like running.

**Kuemomo**

He took off after her until he caught her scarf so her wouldn't lose her, laughing. "Woah, kiddo! Slow down! They're just trees!" He stopped her and chuckled, picking her up. "Instead of running, try this." The Major lifted her up, into a tree.

**Bururu**

"Haha! Gomen, sorry, I got excited." Bururu stopped and faces Kuemomo, she was still very much full of energy though. She was very grateful to Kuemomo for having done all this for her.

Kuemomo came up with an alternative to her running around and helped Bururu into a tree, she managed to climb up with his help.

**Kuemomo**

Kue smiled up at her and climbed up to sit with her. "Feel the petals. They're soft." He grabbed a branch and pulled it down so she could reach, humming softly. He always sung or hummed.

**Bururu**

Bururu reached up to feel the petals on the flowers and they were indeed very soft. Some of them came off as she touched them, she held those loose petals in her hand and rubbed them between her fingers.

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo let go of the branch and smiled warmly. "Now, what else can I do to make a very pretty artist happy, hm?" He tilted his head and took a petal off her head, setting it in her hand.

**Bururu**

"P-pretty?"

**Kuemomo**

"Well, of course~ Why wouldn't you be?" He smiled cheerfully and pulled out his paintbrush, painting a mirror and holding it up for her. "Look. You're gorgeous. Such a pretty face shouldn't have tears on it nor a frown."

**Bururu**

Bururu blushed and looked away from the mirror. "I-I'm not really..."

**Kuemomo**

"Yes, you are! Really~" He set the mirror down and smiled brightly. "Why are you so lacking in confidence, hm? I've seen a lot of people in my day and never did they look like you~" The Major reached up and grabbed a cherry blossom, tucking it under the flap on her hat. "You are beautiful and unique~"

**Bururu**

"Thank you for saying that, but...Uh... Ya, I don't have much confidence at all..."

**Kuemomo**

"Why? I can see no reason you should feel anything less that proud!" He hopped down from the tree and held his arms out for her to jump into. "Come on. We'll go see the center of the grove. You're supposed to make a wish there."

**Bururu**

Bururu jumped down form the tree and into Kuemomo's arms which caused her to blush and step quite a few steps from him...

"So, uh. What do you mean by make a wish?"

**Kuemomo**

He smirked and started walking. "When the wind blows, the petals of the mother tree always blow in a circle around those who stand under her. When that happens, you wish for something and, if the gods favor you, it'll come true." He chuckled and looked at her. "Also, it's only awkward if you make it so."

**Bururu**

"Eh heh heh. Sorry... Uh okay, then lets go."

**Kuemomo**

He trotted along and paused at the edge of a clearing with a massive cherry three in the middle. "Go on. Two people can't go in at the same time and I've got nothing to wish for." He pushed her forward. "Just stand in an open area and when the petals around blowing around you, make a wish!" He laughed. "And try to smile, for god's sake! It's fun!"

**Bururu**

"...But, why can't we both go? And you should wish for something too! There has to be something you'd like to wish for right?"

**Kuemomo**

He smiled and followed her in, sighing lightly. "My wish is for you to be happy. Are you?" He looked down at her without turning his head, smiling brightly.

**Bururu**

"Yes I'm much happier thanks to you." She looked up at him and smiled also.

Bururu already knew what she wanted to wish for, she was going to wish her mother better. It would likely be a bit much to wish her mother never had her medical problems, but Bururu could at least wish her better for what was bothering her now. That way she could finally leave the hospital and come home...

**Kuemomo**

Kue looked up at the tree and his smile faded. "Mother Tree, can we make a wish?" The tree shook and wind blew petals from it's branches, blowing them around the artists in a circle. Kuemomo whispered. "I wish I could finally make a paper airplane right..."

**Bururu**

Bururu was entranced by the flower petals for a moment before realizing that she needed to make her wish as well.

"And I wish my mother was better, that way she can finally come home from the hospital." She said up toward the tree.

**Kuemomo**

The petals dropped and the tree stopped shaking. Kue stared up for another second then looked down at his new friend. "So. She's in the hospital. Let's go visit her." He smiled brightly and started walking back to the plane.

**Bururu**

Bururu nodded, very hopeful that the wish worked, and followed behind Kuemomo

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo helped her into the plane and climbed up, flying them to the hospital. After they landed he helped her out and trotted inside. "Lead the way. Hopefully, the tree likes you."

**Bururu**

Bururu walked into the hospital and up to the front desk to ask if she could visit her mother. The lady very kindly said hello to Bururu, she knew her pretty well because Bururu visited so often, and told her to go on ahead. So Bururu led Kuemomo to her mothers room.

When they came to the door it was opened slightly so Bururu went ahead and walked in, and to her surprise and delight. She saw her mother out of bed and walking around the room a bit. This was a huge surprise because she hadn't been able to get out of bed for some time now.

"Mom?"

Renini turned and saw the two of them, Bururu noticed the elated expression on her face.

Bururu ran over to her mom and huged her. "You can walk!" She hugged her so tight. "Are you feeling better too?"

She nodded and hugged her daughter.

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo leaned on the door frame. "Hello. I'm Kue, but don't worry about that. Hmhm. I've never seen such a selfless wish. Looks like the gods favor you, little artist." He smiled warmly and trotted into the room. "Is there anything we can do for you, ma'am? I'm sure aiding you would make your daughter smile."

**Bururu**

"Oh who's this?" Renini asked, she stood upright, looking at Kuemomo who stood in the doorway.

"This is Kuemomo, a friend of mine. He's really nice too. He even spent the whole day cheering me up!"

Renini smiled. "Thank you for that Kuemomo. I was a bit worried about Bururu, I know she was feeling down."

**Kuemomo**

"Ah, it's nothing! Hmhm. Everyone is my friend, therefore I must make everyone smile!" He grabbed his paintbrush and painted a bouquet of flowers in a vase with no water. "Don't water these. They'll do fine without it, but if water gets on them, they fade away."

The Major set the vase down on a table and sat down, humming lightly. "Visit as long as you want, I'll wait~ Oh. And we'll take you home, if they'll let you check out~" He smiled warmly.

**Bururu**

"Oh thank you, those are beautiful." Renini said regarding the flowers. "And that's very nice of you, but I don't think they'll let me leave just yet, I'm sure such an abrupt recovery ought to be a cause for concern. Just to be careful they may make me stay another night at least..."

Bururu frowned. "Aww, I was hoping you'd be able to come home..."

"Well I don't know, my doctor will have to decide that himself."

"Lets hope he says you _can_ come home."


	3. Acrylic and Axel

"**Beauty from Pain"**

_Rp between Bururu-Mangaka and KuemomoShousa_

_Pg.3-Acrylic and Axel_

**Kuemomo**

Kue smiled and nodded. "It is up to the doctors. I don't know, maybe if you ask nicely, they'll understand how long you've been gone and let you home for a bit." He pulled out his sketch pad and started doodling, patient as ever.

**Bururu**

"Did you tell your doctor that you're feeling better yet?" Bururu asked.

"Yes I did, a little while ago, not too long before you two got here."

"So what did he say?"

"He didn't give me an answer yet. We're going to have to wait awhile."

"Okay..." Bururu perked up suddenly. "Oh! Mom did I leave my small sketchbook here? I couldn't find it at home after I visited you last."

She nodded. "It's on the counter over there." She pointed over to a counter in the corner, on it was a green sketchbook about the size of a small book.

"Oh!" Bururu walked over to it and picked it, the pencil, sharpener and eraser up. Then sat down and started to draw while they waited for the doctor...

**Kuemomo**

A while later, a doctor walked in and smiled at the new visitors. "Hello." He quickly turned his attention to Renini. "As miraculous as your recovery is, we can't keep you here for now reason. You are free to go home. Remember to come back if your condition worsens or you feel anything unusual." He handed her the forms to check out and promptly left.

Kuemomo stood and took the forms from Renini, politely mind you, and filled them out for her. "Well, come on then! Let's get this lovely family back where it belongs!" His voice was chipper and excited, but he frowned when he started out the door. It had been a long time since he had seen or heard from his family. He snapped out of it, back to being happy. Why worry if they didn't want him around anyway?

The Major dropped the forms off at the front desk and waited outside for Bururu and her mother, leaning against the plane.

**Bururu**

Bururu was undeniably happy at the news. She helped her mother gather any belongings they had brought to the hospital, which wasn't much, and met Kuemomo outside by the plane.

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo lifted Renini into the plane, then Bururu. "Well, let's get out of here." He jumped in and took off, taking them home. He landed in a park a few blocks away, and helped everyone out then snapped, making the plane vanish. "Let me carry your bag. I'll follow you two." Kue took the bag from Renini and smiled warmly, trotting behind them.

**Bururu**

"Thank you." Renini said when Kuemomo took her bag.

Bururu led the way back to the house, and unlocked the door with her key when they got there.

"Yay we're home finally!" Bururu ran into the room comically and then set her things down.

Renini smiled, walking in after her daughter and shutting the door after Kuemomo.

"Go ahead and set the bag on the couch Kuemomo, and thank you."

**Kuemomo**

The Major set the bag down and smiled. "You're very welcome. I'm so glad you could come home." He looked around their house and stood in the middle of the living room, sort of awkwardly. He wasn't so great in social situations.

**Bururu**

Bururu noticed his uncomfortable shifting. "You can sit down if you want Kuemomo-san." Bururu gestured towards the couch.

"Uh Onmyo?" Renini called from the hallway, using Bururu's family name. "Can your uh, dog come out of your room?"

"Uh..." Bururu looked at Kuemomo and then towards the hallway then back at him. "Can you keep a secret Kuemomo-san?"

**Kuemomo**

Kue tilted his head and made a strange face after sitting down. "I'll take it to my grave, dear." He blinked a few times, ever skeptical.

**Bururu**

Bururu nodded, trusting that Kuemomo would keep his word.

"Acrylic! Come here boy!" Bururu called.

The second Bururu said that, a strange animal ran into the room and hugged Bururu around the waist. It was whitish grey, had brown ears and brown markings around its eyes and around it's wrists and ankles. It had a thin tail longer than it's body, the end was fluffy though and had some sort of blue fluid on it. ..

Bururu turned toward Kuemomo while petting the Smeargle on the head. "This is Acrylic. He's a...well, Pokemon"

**Kuemomo**

Kue's eyes lit up and he got up, running over. "Oh my god! These are from Pekopon! From those games! Um... Smeargle!" He knelt down and smiled brightly. "I always wanted one... I never thought they could be real... Wow..." He held his hand out for the creature, smiling warmly.

**Bururu**

Bururu's expression lit up. "You know what they are! Oh my frog that's awesome! Ya I have some of the games and well... you see, I have this pencil... It can bring things I draw to life, like your paint can."

**Kuemomo**

"Like my paint... My paint!" He stood and pulled a paintbrush from under his hat, drawing on the ground. Blue, then black, then yellow. He stood back and put the brush away, a Lucario taking place of the paints. "Cool!"

The fighting type Pokemon smiled and sat down, beside Kuemomo. "I never thought to use the paint... Genius!" He carefully inspected the Lucario for flaws.

**Bururu**

"Wow a Lucario!" Bururu stood in awe at the aura Pokemon.

"Smeargle!" Acrylic said and smiled. Welcoming the new arrival.

"Oh!" Bururu realized something. "Kuemomo-kun don't forget a Pokeball!"

**Kuemomo**

"Oh yeah..." Kue sat down and doodled on the ground, painting a special Pokeball. "Here we go!" Kue tapped the grey ball with white paint splatters on the Lucario's head, pulling him in. "Wow... That is so cool... I'll call him... Axel..." He smiled brightly, entirely geeking out on the inside.

"Bururu, this is amazing! I've never... Had such a great day before..." He sat down and rolled the Pokeball he now decided was known as a KueBall in his hands. "I'm so glad I got to have a day without worrying... Or running around aimlessly doing work... It's amazing..."

**Bururu**

"Axel? Heh, that's a good name."

Bururu blushed. "Your welcome... Thanks for cheering me up...I had a great day too..."

Acrylic looked up at Bururu and tilted his head to the side. "Smear?"

**Kuemomo**

Kue glanced at Acrylic then up at Bururu and smiled. "Is there anywhere else you want to go before I suppose I go home for the night...?"

**Bururu**

"I uh...Don't know..." Bururu tugged on her scarf, the part around her neck. A nervous habit of hers. "Er, I can't think of anywhere anyways."

Acrylic was smiling looking up at his friend. his long tail wagging back and forth slowly.

**Kuemomo**

Kue stood up and blushed, tapping his fingers on the Pokeball; something he did when he was nervous. Tapping. "W-well... Are you hungry...?" He smiled a bit, looking down at Acrylic, rather than at Bururu.

**Bururu**

"u-uh yea. I am" Bururu looked down at the ground, still holding onto her scarf.

Acrylic smiled at Kuemomo. He turned and grabbed his tail and painted something on the palm of his paw. He held it up so only he could see. It was heart painted in blue, he then nodded toward Bururu and then pointed at him discreetly.

When Bururu glanced over at the Smeargle he quickly rubbed his paw off on his side and just smiled at her.

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo blushed neon red and gripped the Pokeball tighter. "Let's go... Eat somewhere... Does you mother need anything before we go...? I'll try not to keep you gone too long..." He smiled and reluctantly shook his head so his bangs fell out of his hat. He hated showing them to people, but they hid his face.

He knelt down and rubbed Acrylic's head gently. "Do you want anything while we're out...?"

**Bururu**

Bururu was blushing pretty red also, seeing that she wasn't the only one that was embarrassed. "I-i'll go ask her." Bururu left the room for a moment to ask her mom.

Acrylic seemed very happy, as he clapped his paws together. He also made little noises that sounded like giggling in a way.


	4. New Love

"**Beauty from Pain"**

_Rp between Bururu-Mangaka and KuemomoShousa_

_Pg.4-New Love_

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo chuckled and patted the Smeargle's head. "You're very smart, aren't you? Ok. I'm going to leave Axel with you. Show him the ropes and keep him company, alright?"

He dropped the Pokeball, letting his Lucario come out. "Ok, Axel. Stay here." The Lucario nodded agreeably. "Lu." He stared at the Lucario for a bit and smiled. "I'll teach you Telepathy soon. Then you can talk to me." He smiled warmly and trotted to the door.

"Bururu," he called. "Are you ready to go?" He was beaming; happy to have what he would call a date.

**Bururu**

Acrylic nodded.

"Ya," Bururu walked back into the room. Still blushing but much more lightly. "Mom said it was fine." She looked up at Axel. "Why'd you let Axel out again?"

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo smiled warmly. "So he could stay here with Acrylic while we go. They can keep each other company." He opened the door for her a bowed, letting her go first.

"Is there any kind of food you like in particular?" As they started walking, he hesitantly reached for her hand, but decided to take the risk and laced his fingers in between hers.

**Bururu**

Bururu blushed a very noticeable red when he took hold of her hand. It made her very bashful and she buried her face into her scarf in an attempt to hide it. "Uh...I don't mind...er, I'm not picky or anything... You can decide where we go..."

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo smiled and thought for a minute. "Asian food. That's what I want." He guided her to a shopping district not too far away, singing _Follow Me_ by Uncle Kracker while they walked.

"You don't know how you met me

You don't know why

You can't turn around and say goodbye

All you know is when I'm with you

I make you free

And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea

I'm singin'

Follow me everything is alright

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night

And if you

Want to leave I can guarantee

You won't find nobody else like me"

He grinned at no one in particular, probably to himself, and chuckled. "You sing something." He loved her singing voice; the little he had heard that is.

**Bururu**

Bururu was surprised by his choice in food, that Asian is her favorite. Do they have the same taste in food as well?

Bururu smiled listening intently as he sang, his voice was wonderful. Quite literally music to her ears. When he asked her to sing as well, she thought for a moment, then decided to sing one of her favorite songs _"I'm Still Here"_

"I am a question to the world

Not an answer to be heard

Or a moment

That's held in your arms

And what do you think you'd ever say?

I won't listen anyway

You don't know me

And I'll never be what you want me to be

And what do you think you'd understand?

I'm a [girl], no, I'm a [woman]

You can't take me

And throw me away

And how can you learn what's never shown?

Yeah, [I] stand here on [my] own

They don't know me

Cause I'm not here

And I want a moment to be real

Wanna touch things I don't feel

Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change?

They're the ones that stay the same

They don't know me

Cause I'm not here

But you see the things they never see

All you wanted I could be

Now you know me

And I'm not afraid

And I want to tell you who I am

Can you help me be a [woman]?

They can't break me

As long as I know who I am..."

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo almost melted at the song. That was familiar and brought back a lot of memories; some fond and some not so fond. He grimaced, but smiled and stopped her from walking for a moment, turning and facing her. "Your voice is a beautiful... And that song... I haven't heard it in so long...It's one of my favorites..."

The Major kept walking, holding her hand a little tighter. Eventually, they reached his favorite Sushi place and guided her inside, realizing he couldn't sit at his usual one-person table. "Oh.. Um... You pick where we sit..." He blushed a bit and smiled.

**Bururu**

"O-oh you've heard it before? Heh...And A-er, thank you..." She walked along with Kuemomo and couldn't help but feel a bit giddy inside when he held her hand just a bit tighter.

When Bururu realized that Kuemomo had taken them to a sushi place her demeanor became very bright and happy. Sushi was her favorite and she hadn't had a chance to have it in awhile.

When he asked her to choose where to sit, she gave into her usual shy nature and picked a spot away from other people that were already there.

**Kuemomo**

Kue smiled at her choice of seat. He preferred to be away from others anyway. He pulled her chair out for her and pushed it in, sitting across from her. "You can order anything you want... The military pays for everything I want..." He smiled lightly. The benefits of being a Major.

He ordered a Philly roll, Cali roll, and a bowl of miso soup. No matter where he ate, if they had miso soup, he got some. He loved that stuff.

**Bururu**

Bururu smiled. "Alright." Bururu ordered some of her favorite kinds of sushi, and despite what he said was careful not to ask for too much. Because if Bururu could eat a lot of anything, it was sushi.

When they got their food Bururu ate happily, even kicking her feet under the table. She stopped, however, when her foot accidentally brushed Kuemomo's.

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo froze when her foot touched his and blushed deep red. From a serious sunburn he got when he was small, most of his skin was extremely sensitive. He stared into her eyes for a moment, then pulled his soup bowl up to his face and drank it, so he'd be hidden.

**Bururu**

Bururu blushed also, even more so when they made eye contact with one another. Like Kuemomo she hid her face as well, using her scarf as per habit when she became bashful and embarrassed...

**Kuemomo**

Kue finished the rest of his food and waited for her to finish. Once she did, he stood and offered her his hand. "I have... One more place to take you tonight..." He smiled a warm, trustworthy smile.

**Bururu**

Bururu couldn't help but smile, he seemed to be very capable of this, and it made her very happy that it was so. "Okay." She said then took his offered hand.

**Kuemomo**

He trotted along, holding her hand gently and smiling. He was overjoyed to have someone so close who seemed to care about him and he care about. "Ok. Be careful," he warned as he tied a blindfold around her head. "Watch your step. I promise to catch you if you fall."

He led her like that for a while before pausing and untying the blindfold. "Here. This is my favorite place to be." They were standing on a decent sized hill with a tree on the top, and the full moon shining on them. Kuemomo had a content look on his face, as if everything was right with the world in the moment.

He glanced over at Bururu and blushed lightly. He lift a hand, but drew it back for a sec, still hesitant. He once again, decided to go through with the motion and wrapped his arm around her waist, under the trails of her scarf. Of course, he was more happy to let go if she was uncomfortable, so he kept checking her face for discomfort.

**Bururu**

When Kuemomo removed the blindfold she was immediately in awe at the scenery. Her eyes gleamed in the moonlight as she looked up at the tree, and past it the sky.

When she felt Kuemomo draw closer to her and wrap his arm around her waist, albeit with some hesitance, she smiled looked up at him and blushed shyly, deciding to lean against him a bit as well. She felt very nervous, but it was a good nervous. _"So this was what it felt like to have butterflies in your stomach..."_

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo smiled and sighed happily. "Do... You want to go home now...?" He was hesitant to ask; not wanting to have to leave. He thought for a minute while he waited for an answer, thinking carefully. He hadn't really felt like this before, having been very unlucky with relationships. It was wonderful and new.

**Bururu**

She frowned when he said that, no she didn't want to leave. She was a bit worried for her mom, but she knew Acrylic would watch her while she was gone. Axel was there too, and if the Lucario was even half as nice as his creator, then her mother was in good hands. Er, paws.

"Not really." She mumbled. Also very content with her position leaning against him. Even more so after they had sat down and were both leaning back against the tree.

**Kuemomo**

Kue smiled and relaxed even more, using the hand that wasn't around her to hold her hand gently. "Good... I don't want to let you go yet..." He blushed and nuzzled her head lightly, sighing happily.

Getting more comfortable, he pulled out his ipod and a portable speaker from a cubby in the trunk of the tree. He also had art supplies and food stored there for when he spent hours on end in the tree. The Major turned on some Uncle Kracker, cradling her a bit closer.

**Bururu**

Bururu seemed to have a smile permanently glued to her face at this point. She snuggled against his chest and wrapped an arm around him so she was hugging him also.

**Kuemomo**

Kue blushed and rested his head on hers. "Thank you... For staying with me and making me so happy... I don't know the last time I felt so at peace..." He was getting more comfortable and less hesitant as time went on, occasionally nuzzling or kissing her head lightly.

**Bururu**

"Me neither. Thank you too..." She sighed dreamily. She loved it when he nuzzled and and kissed her head and snuggled up close to his face the more he did. It made her want him to actually kiss her, but he might not given how shy he seemed to be...

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo thought for a moment and set a hand on her cheek, pulling her face up so she was looking into his eyes. He paused and blushed deep red, admiring the soft blue in her eyes before pressing his lips to hers. He was still a bit shy, so the kiss was light and he almost started shaking.

**Bururu**

When he lifted her face up she began to blush deeply. _"Was he going to?"_

Then he kissed her. Bururu closed her eyes, her heart felt like it was soaring. This was the happiest moment of her life... She was shy about this as well but couldn't help but lean into him a bit. Blushing all the while like crazy.

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo felt the heat from her blush and felt a little more encouraged, pushing back and adding a little more force to the kiss. His heart skipped a few beats and after a minute or so, he had to stop and catch his breath. "B-Bururu... I..." He choked over his words and looked away from her, cheeks neon red. "I like you... A lot..."

**Bururu**

Bururu's face was just as red, if not more so. She hugged Kuemomo and nuzzled her face against his cheek his since he turned away. "I like you too..."

**Kuemomo**

He smiled and turned back to look at her over his glasses. "I'm glad..." The Major leaned in for another kiss, not hesitating this time. He set his hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb softly while he held her there. This feeling was perfect. It was too soon to end it.

He made confused face when he felt a familiar texture that wasn't skin on her face. "What...?" He pulled back and looked at his hand. "Paint... Your markings are paint... Hmmm..." He took his paintbrush out and mixed some black paint on his stomach, carefully painting over the lines she had already made. "There... Now... They're real..." His fingers grazed her skin to check. Perfect.

**Bururu**

Bururu was happy when he kissed her again. No way was she ever going to get tired of that, no way at all.

When some of the paint on her face came off on Kuemomo's hand she became mildly frustrated. She really hated when that happened.

However Kuemomo took some black paint, and using his paintbrush painted over the lines, saying now they were real markings. As in actually part of her skin.

"Huh? Really?" Bururu rubbed her cheek to be sure, and to her surprise none of the paint came off. "Oh! Thank you Kuemomo-kun." She hugged him tightly for a moment then drew away a bit to look at him. "Now I don't have to paint them back on over and over."

**Kuemomo**

He smiled warmly and touched his forehead to hers. "You do the opposite that I do..." He took his glasses off and rubbed his left eye, revealing a white panda spot. "Unfortunately my reality paint doesn't work correctly on myself, so I have to live with my markings... Even if I don't want them..." He rubbed his left arm off and his right leg, revealing markings that looked like he had been dipped in paint.

"You'd look beautiful even without those markings... I think I look better without mine... Well... Not better, but less noticeable. I hate standing out..." He smiled faintly and kissed her lightly, putting his glasses back on.

**Bururu**

Bururu was surprised to see the white markings that he had hidden on his skin. They looked very cool to her, but she understood that they would in fact likely garner a lot of attention.

"I think they look cute." She smiled cutely giggled.

She blushed more (if possible) at his comment. He thought she was beautiful? She smiled again and after a brief kiss she went back to her position of laying against his chest. Starting to feel a bit drowsy now though, her eyelids becoming heavy...

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo smiled and noted her tired look. He stroked her head gently and sighed happily, his own eyes getting heavy. _Cute... She thinks I'm cute..._ He blushed lightly and closed his eyes, hugging her tightly. "Do you want me... To carry you home...?" He rubbed her back gently and chuckled.

**Bururu**

_"I wish I could stay here...But I have to go home it's really late..."_ Bururu didn't want to burden Kuemomo so she decided she would walk. "No you don't have to. *yawn* I can walk." She sat up so he could to. She wished she could lay with Kuemomo just a bit longer at least though...

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo smiled and stood up, lifting her onto his back. "I'll carry you... You deserve it..." He hummed to her as he walked along, happy to take her home. After a short while, they got back to Bururu's house and met Axel and Acrylic inside. "Hey guys," Kue whispered.

The Major set Bururu down and smiled. "Show me where your room is. I'll tuck you in." He held her hand gently and motioned for their Pokemon to follow, if they wanted.


	5. Morning Pokemon Battle

"**Beauty from Pain"**

_Rp between Bururu-Mangaka and KuemomoShousa_

_Pg.5-Morning Pokemon Battle_

**Bururu**

Acrylic and Axel had been sleeping when the two of them came back in. So they decided just to lay back down. Bururu blushed. "Uh, okay..." Bururu led him to her room. She opened the door and flipped the light on.

The room had a relatively large bed, a desk with a laptop on it (along with some sketchbooks of various sizes and random art supplies). And all along the walls were paintings and drawings by her and Acrylic. The way you could tell the difference was that Acrylics pictures were 'sighed' with a paw print and Bururu's with the letters BRR and the year...

**Kuemomo**

Kue smiled and picked Bururu up again, setting her in bed. "Here..." He climbed in next to her and pulled her close again, letting her sleep on his chest. "I can't bear the thought of leaving you right now... Today has been too perfect..." He closed his eyes and yawned a bit, sighing happily.

**Bururu**

Bururu giggled, and snuggled against his chest. More than happy that Kuemomo decided to stay. She also giggled at the fact he had neglected to turn the light out first... She hoped he hadn't meant to leave it, but she was too tired to stay up much longer...

Bururu whistled and in almost no time Acrylic came scampering into the room also looking tired. He stood in the doorway and tilted his head off to the side at seeing them laying down together.

"Acrylic can you turn the light out please?" The Smeargle nodded and flipped the light out. "Thank you, goodnight. Tell Axel I said goodnight too okay."

He nodded. "Smear-smear." He said, Bururu assumed that meant goodnight, and he shut the door behind him.

**Kuemomo**

Kue blushed and stroked her head as he fell asleep, humming lightly. "Good night, Bururu..." His voice was soft and drowsy. "I love you..." He sighed happily and drifted off, snoring quietly under her. Axel trotted in a few times during the night to check on them; a very protective guard dog.

In the morning, Kuemomo stretched and looked around for a moment, then down at Bururu, still sleeping. He decided not to wake her and stayed still, stroking her back gently. He looked at the art on the walls, smiling brightly.

**Bururu**

Bururu shifted around a bit the next morning as she began to wake up. Her eyes opened and she was pleasantly reminded that she had fallen asleep with Kuemomo last night. "Mornin'" She mumbled. reaching a hand up to rub her eyes. Then she laid her head back down on his chest, nuzzling her face against him affectionately.

**Kuemomo**

"Morning..." He smiled and blushed lightly, kissing her head softly. "What a wonderful thing to wake up to..." Kue slowly sat up a bit and pulled Bururu into his lap, nuzzling her forehead softly. "Did you sleep well?"

Axel, being impatient, trotted in and sat on the edge of the bed, swaying his tail a bit. "Morning, Axel. Did you sleep well?" He smiled and the Lucario nodded. "Oh."

Suddenly, Kue got up, remembering where he was entirely. He trotted into Renini's room and checked on her. She was sleeping as well, so he felt her forehead and checked her basic vitals. Everything seemed alright for now. He came back to Bururu's room and sat back down, kissing her cheek lightly.

**Bururu**

Bururu was a bit surprised when Kuemomo got up and left so suddenly, but she figured out quickly that he was checking on her mother. Bururu blushed again, she had a feeling that was going to be happening a lot from now on...

"How is she?" Bururu asked him.

**Kuemomo**

"She's fine." Kuemomo smiled and set a hand on Bururu's cheek comfortingly. "She seems perfectly healthy right now. She's still sleeping though. Let's try not to wake her up." He picked Bururu up and carried her to the kitchen, Axel following close behind. "How about breakfast? Want me to make you something?"

**Bururu**

Acrylic saw the group walk into the kitchen from where he was sitting on the couch. Not wanting to be left out he followed them in.

"Uh sure, but do you want me to help?"

**Kuemomo**

"If you want to~" Kuemomo set her down and kissed her lightly before turning to the counter and looking through the cupboards, a bit nervously. He felt a bit like he was intruding. He stopped and glanced over at her shyly. "I need help finding eggs and stuff..."

**Bururu**

"I'll get it." Bururu went through the cupboards and the fridge to get the things Kuemomo needed out and set on the counters. Bururu didn't really know how to cook, at all actually, so she wanted to be sure to at least get everything out for him. She didn't want him to do everything...

**Kuemomo**

Kue painted an apron on himself and smiled warmly, looking down at everything. "Is there anything you don't like to eat? I'll be sure not to make something you don't want..." He turned away from the food and reached over, fixing her scarf; it seemed a little out of place.

**Bururu**

"No I'm fine with anything." She assured him. After Kuemomo fixed her scarf she loosened it a little also because felt a bit tight. That's why she didn't usually like sleeping with it on...

**Kuemomo**

"Alright." He hummed happily as he made eggs and bacon with Axel helping him. The Lucario wasn't a half bad chef either. After a bit, they carried plates over to the table and Kue pulled Bururu's chair out for her, smiling warmly. "Is there anything else you want?" He trotted over to the chair across from her and sat down.

**Bururu**

"Arigato, and no I'm fine." She said cheerily, and began eating. Wow they were both great cooks! After she had finished she looked at the leftovers. She gathered them all together on a plate and placed them into the fridge, that way her mom could eat it when she got up.

Bururu then started to clean the kitchen up and put everything away. Acrylic also helped by washing all the used utensils and such they had used...

**Kuemomo**

Kue watched clean up for a minute, then got up and helped as well, smiling at Bururu. "Thanks for letting me stay here last night... Es ist sehr gute..." He took the apron off when they were done and set it on the table. "Is there anything you want to do today, Bururu? I need to keep a smile on your pretty face." He smiled cheerfully.

**Bururu**

Bururu looked thoughtful. "I don't know of anything else to do today..."

Acrylic perked up at that and trotted over to Bururu's side. She looked down at him "What is it Acrylic?"

Acrylic brought his paws up into fists in from of his face, sort of like a boxer would. Then he pointed at Axel. "Smeargle!" He said.

"...You want to battle Axel?" Acrylic nodded.

**Kuemomo**

Axel looked at the Smeargle and sneered, turning away. "Oh, stop it Axel." He stared at Kue for a moment and smiled, agreeing to battle. "That's better." Kue trotted outside, waving for Bururu to follow. "C'mon! This'll be fun!" He stood in a clear area outside, Axel beside with his paws crossed.

**Bururu**

"Ya this will be fun! A real Pokemon battle!" Bururu followed him outside then stood a good distance opposite him with Acrylic in front of her in a battle stance.

"Who's going first?" She asked.

**Kuemomo**

Kue thought for a moment Axel stepped in front of him, bracing himself. "Hm. Ladies first. Even in a battle, manners shouldn't be forgotten." He smirked and Axel nodded, but prepared himself further for what Kue wanted him to do. The Lucario created a bone-shaped club out of aura and held it defensively.

**Bururu**

Bururu smiled when she saw the Bone Rush, so that was one move... She really hoped the Lucario also had Aura Spear, but really what Lucario didn't know that move?

"Okay Acrylic! Use Aqua Tail!" Bururu commanded and Acrylic charged at Axel quickly, his tail became engulfed in water and he swung it hard at the Lucario.

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo and Axel smirked at the same time. "Axel! You know what to do! Bone Rush!" The Lucario nodded and swung the club. The weapon broke through the water and smacked down on Acrylic's head, disappearing after the attack. "Great job, Axel! Keep it up!" He clapped happily, encouraging his friend.

Kue smiled brightly; he'd never had so much fun. "Ok, Axel. Just keep calm! Prep for your next attack and don't waste energy on blocking this time!"

**Bururu**

"You okay Acrylic?" The Smeargle hopped back up into a standing position and nodded. "Good!" _"This time I'll wait until Axel attacks..."_

**Kuemomo**

Kue nodded to Axel and the Lucario clapped his paws together, slowly pulling them apart. A blue aura ball formed between them. He chucked it at Acrylic with all of his strength.

**Bururu**

_"Yes!"_ Bururu happily cheered on the inside. She couldn't think of a better move to copy.

"Acrylic quickly use Sketch!" Acrylic brought his tail in front of him which had begin to glow. When it stopped Bururu knew the move was sketched successfully. Unfortunately Acrylic didn't have enough time to avoid the move itself and was hit head on. Given that it was also a fighting move, super effective against normal types like Acrylic, and a powerful on at that Acrylic fainted...

**Kuemomo**

Kue ran over and Axel followed him. He picked Acrylic up and carried him over to Bururu. "Sorry... Not a very fair fight..." He smiled and kissed her cheek apologetically. "How do you heal him here? I'm curious... There aren't exactly any Pokemon centers..."

**Bururu**

"No your right, but we can draw healing items and heal him that way..." She said petting the unconscious Acrylic, not all that worried. She knew he'd be okay soon.

**Kuemomo**

Kue nodded and nuzzled Bururu's face before trotting inside with Acrylic. "Let's get you fixed up, little guy." He set him on the couch and pulled out his paintbrush, drawing healing potions on the ground and watching them become real. "Do you want to do it, Bururu?" He smiled cheerfully and offered her the little spray bottle.

**Bururu**

"Sure." Bururu took the spray machine and sprayed it on the spot the Aura Sphere had hit. Acrylics eyes snapped open after a moment and he looked up at Bururu.

"Feeling better?" She asked, and he nodded. "That's good." she smiled and hugged him.

**Kuemomo**

Kue smiled and looked over at Axel. The Lucario held his arms open like he wanted a hug. "I would hug you, but you'd stab me through with that spike." He smiled and Axel sat down in a grumpy manner. He trotted over and rubbed his friend's head gently. "Don't be so sour. You'll live."

He blushed slightly and glanced at Bururu, trotting up behind her. "Hey... I was wondering something..." He wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder. "Your mother is safe at home now, but where's your dad...? You don't have to answer... I'm just curious..." He smiled and kissed her cheek, keeping her close to him.


	6. All's Well That Ends Well

**Beauty from Pain**

_Rp between Bururu-Mangaka and KuemomoShousa_

_Pg.6-All's Well That Ends Well_

**Bururu**

Bururu went completely stiff when he asked that. "My dad? H-he..." She seemed to freeze for a moment. "He's not here... My mom and dad aren't together anymore..."

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo looked over face carefully and turned her around, staring into her eyes. "Hey. It's ok. Whatever he did, I swear I won't let it happen again..." He smiled comfortingly and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry for asking." He pressed his lips to hers apologetically.

**Bururu**

Bururu sighed into the kiss glad that he offered her some comfort. "It's fine" she said when they pulled apart. "I just don't like talking about him too much..."

**Kuemomo**

He nodded in understanding. "I haven't seen my family since I joined the military. I don't like talking about them much either, so I understand." He stroked her cheek gently, admiring her markings. "I will drop the topic from my mind eternally!" He chuckled and spun her around, trying to make her smile.

**Bururu**

Bururu smiled at his attempt to make her feel better, but it was melancholy. Bururu had been reminded of an incident that once happened when she had been taken back to her father after running away...

**Kuemomo**

The Major noted her less than happy smile and pulled her close. "What's wrong? Tell me..." He touched his forehead to hers and gave her a loving, caring smile. He was determined to fix everything and ensure that she wasn't upset.

**Bururu**

Bururu moved her head away from his. She really didn't want to talk about it, or her family. "It's a long story..."

**Kuemomo**

Kue nodded, a bit saddened by her pulling away. "Ok... If you want to talk... I'm here..." He couldn't think of a way to remedy his mistake, instead walking back to Renini's room. She was awake now and he smiled warmly. "Good morning... Would you like some breakfast...? We have left overs..."

**Bururu**

Bururu was saddened further when Kuemomo left. She walked over to the couch and sat down, Acrylic sat next to her and let his saddened creator pet him.

Renini sat up in bed, but she seemed a bit lethargic, like it was hard for her to move. "Oh Kuemomo? When did you get here?" Renini asked a bit perplexed. She had assumed he left last night after Bururu and him went out to eat.

**Kuemomo**

"Oh... Um..." He blushed and looked nervous. "I never left..." He smiled and walked over to the bed, wrapping an arm around her, under her arms and helping her up. "Are you ok...? Something wrong...?" Concern laced his voice and his eyes were soft and worried.

**Bururu(Renini)**

Renini thanked him for the help up.

"I don't feel all that wonderful anymore, I feel very sluggish for some reason..."

She looked up at him. "So you staid the night?" She said. "Oh I'm sorry, did you sleep on the couch? I know how uncomfortable that thing is..."

**Kuemomo**

Kue sighed and blushed deeper. Of course she would continue pushing the more embarrassing part. "To be honest... I didn't sleep on the couch... I slept... With Bururu..." He smiled faintly, a bit scared of what he mother would say.

**Bururu(Renini)**

Renini was dumbfounded, and completely shocked by his reply. "W-what?!"

**Kuemomo**

Kue jumped back and put his hands up defensively. "W-we didn't do anything bad! Just laid together! I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" He shrank down and blushed neon red. "I'm sorry..." Embarrassed and scared, he stood and turned on his heel, running for the door.

**Bururu**

Renini just frowned as she watched him run. Not really sure what to think.

Bururu lifted her head hearing the commotion and seeing Kuemomo run out from the other room.

"What happened?" She asked.

**Kuemomo**

"Nothing! Just... Nothing..." He stopped and motioned for Axel to follow him, blushing and making a pained face. He walked out of the house, immediately dropping down on the front step when Axel closed the door behind them.

The Lucario knelt down and set a paw on his friend's shoulder, watching him have a little break down. This event was far too similar to a memory from a past relationship. He messed up with that old girlfriend. Said something he shouldn't. Then her parents kicked him out. He never saw her again. He wanted to cry, but couldn't. He hadn't been able to in a long time.

**Bururu**

Bururu became very concerned when Kuemomo just left looking pained and embarrassed. She walked up to the closed door quietly and opened it slightly. She seen Kuemomo sitting there upset and wondered what had happened...

**Kuemomo**

Kue heard the door click and glanced back, looking at Bururu with sad eyes. "Oh... H-hey..." He turned back away again and put his head on his knees. Axel stared at Bururu for a moment, seeming like he was concentrating.

After a moment, he spoke. "Can you hear me? I think I got this telepathy thing to work right. Hm. I believe Kuemomo experienced something similar in his past... Bringing up the old memory put him in a bad place mentally..." He looked at his friend with concerned eyes. "I can't help... But you probably can... Maybe... I don't know..."

**Bururu**

Bururu was surprised when Axel spoke to her, but she already knew that Lucario could learn to speak using telepathy so the shock didn't last long. She nodded as Axel explained what he thought was wrong.

Bururu sat down next to Kuemomo and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kuemomo-kun? What happened? Why are you so down now you were fine just a second ago..."

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo blushed and glanced at her hand. "Renini... Asked when I got back... She didn't look happy when I told her I stayed with you..." He grimaced and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "I don't want to be forced to stay away again... I can't..." He looked at the ground, trying to cheer up a bit now that Bururu was close again.

**Bururu**

Bururu blushed also. So her mom knew he had stayed in her room last night? Oh she was going to be forced into a long talk for that... Bururu paused in her thoughts a moment, though, and gave him a confused look when he said what he did. "Wait... What do you mean by forced away _again_?"

**Kuemomo**

"Ah... This happened to me before... It was equally as painful last time..." He closed his eyes and sighed a bit. Suddenly, he remembered Renini's sluggish condition. "Oh." He stood quickly and trotted into the house, going back to Renini. "You can yell at me and tell me not to see your daughter later. Right now, I need to get you back to the doctor." He carefully picked her up, bridal style and carried her outside.

"Bururu, we need to take your mother back to the hospital. Her condition seems to have deteriorated a bit. Better safe than sorry... And I am sorry..." He frowned and carried her to the plane.

**Bururu**

Bururu seemed to be a bit out of the loop as to what was going on. So as such just continued to just go along with what was happening. "Uh, okay. Lets go..."

Renini didn't say anything...

**Kuemomo**

Kue helped Renini into the plane, then Bururu and quickly took off for the hospital. When they got there, he jumped out and quickly helped both Bururu and Renini out, carrying Renini inside. "Hey. We'd like to have someone check her condition please. She seems to have gotten worse overnight." He smiled warmly and took the paperwork he needed, and carried Bururu's mother to the examination room as he was told.

The doctor came in and smiled, sitting down at his chair. "Hello again. What seems to be the problem, Miss Renini?"

**Bururu**

"Uh... Just feeling weak again, and sluggish. It's difficult for me to move on my own..."

"Do you feel any pain when moving?" The doctor asked.

"No I don't, it's just difficult..."

**Kuemomo**

Kue sketched pictures while he sat in the exam room, blushing a bit. He was concerned about what Renini would say when they got her home.

The doctor thought for a bit and started writing. "Well, I'll prescribe you something that'll help you relax. Other than trouble moving, you seem to be doing ok. Just make sure someone keeps tabs on you, alright?" He handed her a slip of paper to give the lady at the front desk so she could get her medicine.

Kuemomo stood when he noticed the doctor leaving. He offered Renini his hand to help her and smiled faintly. "Let me help you..."

**Bururu**

"Thank you Kuemomo..." Renini and Kuemomo walked out to the front desk to get her medicine. Closely followed by Bururu. After they got the medicen they left.

"When we get back." Renini said. "We need to talk about all this." Bururu shrunk back in her seat a bit. "okay..."

**Kuemomo**

Kue sank in his seat as well, starting the plane up and flying them home. He landed in the same place and gently carried Renini back to house, keeping a very straight face. He was beyond nervous though.

When they got in the house, he set Renini down on the couch and sat across from her in a chair, looking at the ground. "First... I just... Wanted to say sorry... Again..."

**Bururu**

"Look... I appreciate everything you have done to help us Kuemomo and I am grateful that Bururu met you. This is the happiest I have seen her in awhile," She paused. "But think about it rationality for a moment, you just met her and me, and you think doing something like that is appropriate? I don't."

Bururu looked at her mother meekly. "Nothing happened, we were both just really tired and ended up falling asleep..."

Renini looked at Bururu. "He shouldn't have been in your room to begin with is my point though."

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo stared at the ground, hands tucked between his knees shyly. "I'm sorry... I know..." He cringed for a second then relaxed, looking up, into Renini's eyes. "As reluctant as I am to be defiant... I have to stick up for myself... I won't let someone blindly kick me out again..."

He stood up and sighed. "I know it wasn't really appropriate, but I don't regret doing it. I have never been happier than when I am with your daughter. She is amazing and beautiful. Above all, I swear I would never to anything to intentionally hurt her. You can still make me stay away, if you want, but I just needed to have my voice heard." He sat back down and looked back at the ground, prepared for the worst. "I'm tired of not being heard."

**Bururu**

"Kuemomo..." Bururu whispered.

Renini sighed. "Listen. I'm not going to force you away. Like I said I've never seen Bururu more uplifted then now, and I'm not blind to the fact it's because of you." Renini looked down at the ground and then slightly at Bururu. "You also have to understand that something similar happened with me and Bururu's father. Only... Well, Bururu was conceived so you can imagine what happened... And now after everything he's done to me and her it's left me dreading what might happen if I let Bururu see anyone. And after hearing that you two were together last night... I didn't know what to think. I still don't actually..."

**Kuemomo**

Kue's eyes widened and he stood up, giving Bururu and comforting smile before kneeling infront of her mother. "Renini... I swear... On my own life, I'd never do anything to hurt your daughter... I cannot stress to you how much I lo-" He stuttered for a moment. "Like... her..." He gently took Renini's hand and held it with both of his. "I won't do anything to her that her father to you... I couldn't imagine it..." He smiled in a sort of sad manner and glanced at Bururu, reminded of the pain his own family had caused him.

**Bururu**

Renini smiled. "Alright Kuemomo," Renini smiled wider genuinely happy now. She looked over at Bururu who seemed to be more uplifted now, seeing something positive in her mothers demeanor that others may not notice. "If you _promise_ to treat Bururu well and we have an agreement her room is off limits. Then we have no problems..." She grinned. "And keep in mind we take promises very seriously, right Bururu?" Bururu jumped up happy once again. A little inside joke of sorts between the mother and child. It was that you never broke promises, or make false ones, whether it be a joke or serious. "Yup! You can't ever ever break a promise that's how I was raised!"

**Kuemomo**

Kue smiled brightly and stood up, still holding Renini's hand, but a lot tighter now. "Oh! Thank you! I won't ever break a promise to either of you!" He let Renini's hand go, only to grab Bururu and pull her close. "Thank you so much..." He held her tightly for a while, face buried in her shoulder. He was starting to cry out of sheer joy; there had never been a happier moment for him.

**Bururu**

Bururu hugged Kuemomo tightly, equally as happy about her mothers understanding.

Renini smiled warmly at the display. "Your welcome." She sat up and started to walk back towards her room. "I'm still tired, so I'm going to take a nap. Kuemomo your more than welcome to say as long as you want." Renini left the room.

After her mother left the room Bururu pulled away from Kuemomo just enough so that he was looking at her. Her face was covered in a blush. "Kuemomo I," She paused only for a moment to give him a quick kiss. "I love you..."

**Kuemomo**

Kue blushed. "I love you too..." He pulled her into another kiss, more passionate this time and lacking entirely in shyness. He set his hand on her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. He couldn't believe how well this was working out. After a little bit, he broke the kiss to breathe. "You're amazing..."

**Bururu**

Bururu smiled shyly, "You too..." She leaned up and kissed him again. She absolutely love loved kissing him.

**Kuemomo**

Kue chuckled a bit and wrapped both of his arms around her waist. "Why do you like kissing so much, hm? I'm not even that great at it." He never really had faith in himself, even being told he was great. Confidence in himself had deteriorated as he aged.


	7. The Irony

"**Beauty from Pain"**

_Rp between Bururu-Mangaka and KuemomoShousa_

_Pg.7-The Irony_

**Bururu**

She looked away shyly and just shrugged. " I don't know...And I think your a good kisser..."

**Kuemomo**

He blushed and nuzzled her cheek lovingly. "Bururu... What do want to do? I want to take you to do anything you want... Just name it!" He smiled brightly. "You deserve to be treated like a queen~"

**Bururu**

Bururu giggled a bit nervously. "Too bad I'm terrible at knowing what I want to do..." She shrugged. "I've just been so used to not doing anything my whole life I really don't know what I want to do now that I have the option..."

**Kuemomo**

"Hmmm..." Kue thought for moment, playing with Bururu's scarf. "Let's just go walk around for awhile and talk~ Then, if you see something you like, we'll do it~" He smiled brightly and traced one of his fingers along the markings on her face.

**Bururu**

Bururu blushed lightly. "O-okay, that's fine."

**Kuemomo**

Kue took her hand gently and led her outside. "Axel! Acrylic! Stay here and make sure Renini is ok! There's food in the fridge if she gets hungry!" He smiled warmly and started their walk to the center of town, thinking. "Hmmm... Tell me something about you that I don't know yet." A grin spread across his face and he chuckled.

**Bururu**

"Something you don't know?" She thought for a moment. "Uh well, actually I can't think of anything off the top of my head, heh... How about you ask me something you want to know?"

**Kuemomo**

"How about... What do you think is your worst and best trait?" He smiled brightly. "My worst trait is probably... How cold I can be at times... My best is my ability to make people smile!" Kuemomo chuckled and stroked her hand with his thumb.

**Bururu**

"Cold? Your not cold at all!" She smiled at him. "My best trait is probably that I'm very caring... My worst has to be my panic anxiety...I tend to worry about everything at once and it causes problems for me..."

**Kuemomo**

"Anxiety... Hm. Art is supposed to help with that... And I'll help too." Kue kissed her cheek softly and smiled. "There's no need to worry. I'll make sure everything is ok." He thought for a moment before speaking again. "Your turn to ask a question~"

**Bururu**

"Thanks Kuemomo... Uh lets see." Bururu thought of something to ask him. "Uh... What's your favorite color and why?" She smiled at him in a funny way because she knew it was a very bland question.

**Kuemomo**

He chuckled. "I don't have a favorite color... I always say rainbow when people ask so I don't see depressing, but that's a lie... Greyscale is a more accurate way to put what I like. Black and white where my favorite colors originally because, when I was born, I had no symbol. For a long time, I painted a YingYang symbol on myself so I would have one." He sighed a bit. "What about you?"

**Bururu**

Bururu blushed. "That's...Ironic considering my symbol IS a YinYang... And I'm grey and wear black..." She laughed nervously. "I like greyscale also, but my favorite color is Blue..."

**Kuemomo**

"Yes. The irony is killing me." He smirked, his voice laced with sarcasm. "As ironic as it seems," He paused and rubbed her head gently. "I did it because I have two sides. The light and the dark. That symbol made sense for me to have... Science decided otherwise with this one..." He touched the pallet on the belly and sighed, rubbing the paint between his fingers.

**Bururu**

"I like that your symbol is a pallet." Bururu giggled a bit. "Too bad we can't switch huh? A pallet would make more sense for me. All I do is draw and paint. Hence the reason I created Acrylic..."

**Kuemomo**

"Hmhm. If we switched, I wouldn't be able to use reality paint anymore. That'd be bad for me. The best part of my strange paint is the ability it has to break the laws of science. I can do unimaginable things with it!" He smiled brightly and looked around as they started getting into town. "Ah. If you see anything you want to do, tell me~ We'll stop~"

**Bururu**

"Well I just meant that the symbols themselves might fit better if we switched..." Bururu looked around as they came into town, but didn't see anything terribly interesting.

**Kuemomo**

"That's true." Kuemomo pulled Bururu infront of himself and wrapped his arms around her waist, walking and holding her at the same time. "My turn, I suppose... Hmmm... Where's your favorite place to be?"

**Bururu**

"..." Bururu's face became very red not only because he was holding her but also because of the question. She wanted to say 'with you' but couldn't bring herself to say it...

**Kuemomo**

Kue leaned forward a bit and looked at her face, smiling warmly. "Bururu... My favorite place in all of the universe to be... Is with you..." He blushed the same shade as her and buried his face in her shoulder, hugging her waist tighter.

**Bururu**

Bururu smiled and nuzzled the side of his face, she also wrapped her arms around him. "That's what I was gonna say..."

**Kuemomo**

"Hmhm. Yay..." Kuemomo smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "You are wonderful..." He looked around for a minute. "Hey. Do want to get something to eat? It's about lunch time." He fixed her scarf a bit, thinking about food now.

**Bururu**

It was around lunch time wasn't it? Ya food sounded good now. Bururu nodded. "Sure."

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo looked around for a moment and grinned. "Ok! I feel like pizza or steak... What do you want?" He held her hand gently and nuzzled her cheek. "You have to pick. Just this once." Smirking, he kissed her hand softly.

**Bururu**

"Heh, heh. Sorry for not ever deciding stuff." She tugged on her scarf a bit. "Uh well, can we get Pizza?"

**Kuemomo**

"Sure!" He smiled brightly and ran into a pizza parlor, pulling her along. "Yay! Pizza!" Kuemomo got over excited when he got pizza due it being forbidden in his house as a kid. He was always careful not too eat so much that he started hating it though. "What do you like on your pizza?"

**Bururu**

"Heh, I'm really bland when it comes to food. I just like Pepperoni."

**Kuemomo**

"Really? Oh, I love you..." He beamed and kissed her warmly. "I'm fine with pepperoni~" He sat down and ordered their pizza, then played with a napkin nervously. "Hmmm... Your turn to ask a question~"

**Bururu**

Bururu crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them. "Uh...Huh well this was something I wanted to ask you then but... Why when you realized you could draw to life a Pokemon did you pick Lucario?"

**Kuemomo**

Kue smiled and laid his head down like she did, smiling warmly and staring into her eyes. "Because Lucario has always been my Pokemon. He has the same attitude as my colder side... He is very stand-offish and doesn't like to be bothered, but cares about his close friends..." He sighed a bit and looked away from her. "And because the fighting spirit he gets in battle matches the spirit that comes when my rage takes over... Rare as that is..."

**Bururu**

Bururu nodded, taking in the information but not really knowing how to comment. This was the second time he mentioned that he had a cold and darker side...It made her wonder a bit.

**Kuemomo**

Kue stared into the distance for a while, but snapped out of it when the waiter brought their food. "Thank you," he said cheerily as he handed Bururu some pizza and took some for himself. He ate quietly and slowly, thinking extensively.

**Bururu**

"Thank you." Bururu started eating too. Choosing to eat quietly since, Kuemomo seemed to be thinking about something, and she isn't good at starting conversations...

**Kuemomo**

Kue dropped his food suddenly and leaned over the table, kissing her forehead softly. "I love you..." He smiled as he sat back down and kept eating. "Ask me something else, pretty girl~"

**Bururu**

Bururu briefly gave him a weird look for acting so abruptly, but decided to just forget about it. "It's your turn to ask me something though isn't it?"

**Kuemomo**

"I suppose it is... Hmmm..." He put a finger to his lips and thought carefully. "How do you feel about pets? Real pets. Not Pokemon." He smiled warmly and leaned forward, excited to hear her answer.

**Bururu**

"Well that's kinda hard to answer considering that I like all animals in general, not just ones that can be pets..." Bururu's expression became somewhat blank when she realized something. She was really really indecisive. "Wow I really don't know how to make up my mind do I?" She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, blushing lightly.

**Kuemomo**

Kue chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. You're terrible at it." He reached over and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "It's ok. It's cute on you." He smiled warmly, finishing up his food. "Well, if you want, I have something to show you." He grinned. "After you're done eating that is~"

**Bururu**

"Okay." Bururu nodded and finished up her food relatively quickly. Wondering and wanting to know what it was that Kuemomo was going to show her.

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo was beyond excited. He jumped out of his chair and picked her up, leaving money on the table. He carried her a few blocks away to his house. It was a small, one-story house. "Ok. Don't be scared. He gets excited really easily."

The Major opened the door and and whistled. "Hey, Batu!" Suddenly, a huge German Shepherd came tearing out of the house and tackled him, licking his face. "Hey! Hey! Calm down! Sit!" The dog did as he was told, but fidgeted excitedly. "Bururu, this is Batu. He's a little crazy, but sweet." He wiped his face off and stood up, chuckling lightly.

**Bururu**

"Aww~!" Bururu looked at Batu with a look of pure adoration and started to pet him. "So cute~ and my favorite kind of dog too!"

**Kuemomo**

Kue smiled and patted his chest lightly. "Batu, up." The dog barked and lifted the Major onto his back. "Her too." Batu stared at Bururu for a moment, a bit judging, but huffed in agreement and lifted her as well. "Since Batu is normal sized and I am much smaller, he's my favorite mode of of transportation." He smiled back at Bururu and rubbed Batu's side.

**Bururu**

"That's so cool." Bururu continued to pet Batu, hoping that he will warm up to her if she continues to pet him and show she's friendly.

**Kuemomo**

Batu trotted around for a bit with them, wagging his tail. "Don't worry, Bururu. He gets jealous easily. If anyone besides him receives my attention, he gets jealous." Kuemomo smiled warmly and turned around so he could look at her. "He'll get over it." He pulled her into a kiss, smiling warmly.

**Bururu**

Bururu smiled into the kiss also, blushing like she always did when he kissed her. Though now it seemed to be a reaction to his affection as opposed to her being embarrassed about actually being kissed. Which was still very new to her...


	8. Saburo and Kururu

**Note:** ((Tororoplz joined in this part and has a few exchanges as Saburo and Kururu before she decided to stop. Her sections will be titled '_Hararah.'))_

* * *

"**Beauty from Pain"**

_Rp between Bururu-Mangaka and KuemomoShousa, and in this part Tororoplz_

_Pg.8-Saburo and Kururu_

**Hararah**

Saburo sat on a tree limb, holding his pen and a piece of blank paper. He drew a doodle on it, something Kururu said to toss around the corner, then he folded the paper, making a plane. He gave it a toss and it soared smoothly though the street, looping around a streetlight, then disappeared.

He was on Keron now, and looked just like a Keronian, a blue tadpole with white hair and blue eyes. When he spotted the two gray Keronians riding a German Shepherd, he hopped down lightly and went over to them.

"Bururu?" he asked, smiling when he saw her, but whoops, she probably wouldn't remember him unless maybe from his voice.

**Bururu**

Bururu looked in Saburo's direction when she heard her name called. She gave the white Keronian an odd look, he seemed familiar, his voice and looks, but Bururu couldn't really place why... "Yes?"

**Hararah**

"It's me, Saburo, from Pekopon. Are you doing alright?" he asked, wary of the dog when he came near. My they looked huge to a Keronian. Who was the guy she was with?

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo looked down at the blue Pekoponian. Saburo. "Hey! Batu, pick him up." Batu huffed and lifted Saburo onto his back as well. "You know Bururu?" The Major tilted his head curiously.

**Bururu**

Bururu looked absolutely shocked out of her mind. "Saburo!? What are you doing here!? And why are you a Keronian?!"

**Hararah**

Saburo wasn't excited about getting on the dog, imagining it might not be a good idea, and smiled with a weak laugh, nodding at the Major. "I do." He looked at Bururu. "It's just a disguise. You won't tel anyone, will you? I'm really sorry about letting Kururu take you back, and I came to see how you were doing." he said. He reached up, touching his hair to make sure the earpiece hidden under it was indeed hidden.

**Bururu**

"Ah..." Bururu shrunk back a bit at the mention of THAT day, the confidence she had gained in herself throughout the last two days seemed to drain from her demeanor... "Well, that's nice of you Saburo-san, but is it really safe for you to be here?"

**Hararah**

He could tell she didn't want to talk about that day and watched Kuemomo in his periphery. He must not have known about it. She must not have told him. He looked contently at Bururu. "I'm fine. I have a friend." he said, and smiled at Kuemomo. "And I see you have one now, too. Actually we were just heading back to Pekopon, and I remember how much you liked it there. Do you two want to come with?" he asked Bururu, leaving out the details.

Little did anyone know, he suspected, that he and Kururu had never met Bururu until now, that they knew a Kuemomo prior to this but he didn't know them, and they had left Irk... not Pekopon.

But who cares about boring details?

**Bururu**

Bururu would LOVE the chance to go back to Pekopon. Only... Now she had her mothers care to worry about, and with Kuemomo around things were a lot less miserable here, not to mention her father had given up trying to get a hold of her. Both Bururu and Renini knew, but didn't like to talk about it. At least he'd leave them alone now...

"I don't know." She said. "I'd love to go back to Pekopon... Only I can't leave my mom again, she's still really sick. I don't have to worry about my dad anymore so I want to take care of her..." She frowned, she really really did want to go, but her mother was more important right now...

**Hararah**

Saburo listened and smiled. She sure was a caring girl... "I think we have a solution to that." he said with confidence, and looked over at the building corner behind which he had tossed the paper airplane. "Have you ever used portals? If you head into that empty building over there, I'll show you what I mean."

**Bururu**

Bururu thought for a moment. "Uh, okay..."

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo listened intently then patted Batu's shoulder. The dog huffed and trotted over to the building, laying down to let them off. "Ok. Bleiben, Batu. Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde zurueckkehren." He hopped down and held his arms out for Bururu, hugging her protectively. "If you trust him, I trust you..." He turned to Saburo, holding Bururu's hand. "Portals. I know about those, but I'm only familiar with alternate dimensions."

**Bururu**

"And I don't know anything... So can you explain Saburo?"

**Hararah**

Saburo smiled and nodded to the two of them. How sweet. They did make a nice couple. At least appearance-wise. "Right this way." he said and unlocked the door of the abandoned building. The inside was hollow and dusty, streaks of sunlight filtering through cobwebbed windows. At the end of the room sat the yellow Sergeant Major Kururu.

He turned to them. "Kekeke... " His shoulders moved as he laughed, looking at them over his shoulder, then he stood, lifting a large black and chrome gun in front of them. "Presenting the Aperture Science notcopyrightedinthisuniverse soIcancallitthat Handheld Portal Device." It fit over his hand, and as he squeezed a trigger inside the base, blue light emitted from the end. He pointed it at the wall behind them and fired. A portal formed with a _pop_ on the wall, surrounded by a ring of blue light. "On one side of the portal is Pekopon. On this side is Keron."

"We've been leaving it open so we don't have to pay train fare," Saburo said with a smug grin.

**Bururu**

"Cool." Was all Bururu said. She was giving Kururu a peculiar look, one that could closet be described as a glare... She didn't seem too happy to see Kururu again.

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo noted Bururu's uncomfortable glare and held her protectively, glaring at Kururu, then glancing at the portal. "How can we trust that this really does go to Pekopon?" He took a step up to the portal and stuck his head through. "Well, I'll be damned... It's like my portals without a bridge..." He stepped through and looked around. "C'mon, Bururu! It's ok!"

**Bururu**

Bururu walked closer after Kuemomo when he gave the all clear. Her head peeked through, to see if it was true, and sure enough it really was Pekopon. "Wow!" Bururu exclaimed and walked through it entirely. She looked around a moment in awe and then stuck her head back through the other way into the Keron side and then stepped back to the Pekopon side. "This is so cool!" She exclaimed a bit over-excitedly.

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo chuckled and jumped back and forth a few times. "Isn't it amazing! This is much faster than my portals!" He paused and rubbed Bururu's head briefly, pulling her aside, out of Kururu and Saburo's hearing. "Hey... Why were you looking at Kururu like that? What did he do to you?" He tilted his head and smiled comfortingly.

**Bururu**

"Uh, it's a long story..." She frowned. "But as a quick summary. I had run away to Pekopon, and after about two or so months there I ran into Kururu and Saburo." She smiled. "Saburo is nice, I was injured and he helped me clean up my wounds. One of which was a nasty dog bite..." Bururu then scowled lightly. "Kururu however is just a jerk. He found out that my dad had a reward out for my return. So he knocked me unconscious using some kind of sleep ray and then forced me onto a train back to Keron..." She paused. "Then he turned me into my dad and got the money..."

She looked at Kuemomo sadly. "I got away again, but I got a message from my dad not too long after getting back to Pekopon...It said..." She bit her lip. "Never mind that part's not important... Anyway, that's how I met the two of them."

**Kuemomo**

Kuemomo gave her a concerned look, but nodded, understanding her want to stay quiet about what her dad had said. "Doesn't matter. I'm here to keep you safe now." He kissed her forehead tenderly and smiled. "You'll tell me when you're ready." He nodded and went back to the portal, glancing at Saburo and Kururu. "Are you two coming along?"

**Hararah**

"Neat. It works," Saburo said after they had gone through it, watching the portal with mild curiosity, then nodded. He and Kururu followed through the portal, coming out into Saburo's house on the other side. His parents were still away.

"I might move the portal to a more discrete location later." Kururu mentioned.

**Bururu**

"Inside a house isn't discrete enough?" Bururu commented offhandedly.

**Hararah**

"Hm. It's alright for now, but in a week, my parents will be home." Saburo said with a faint smile, then reached up to his badge. Rather than turn invisible when he turned it, instead, he transformed back into a human.

**Kuemomo**

Kue looked up at Saburo, sort of staring him down. He didn't like when people were taller than him, being rather tall for a Keronian. He pulled his paintbrush from under his hat and carefully painted a runic symbol over his own; "human".

In the flash of white associated with drawing powers, he transformed. Turning into a Pekoponian himself and looking down at Saburo, much more content. "There. That's better, shorty." He smirked, much happier. He brushed his bangs aside so he could see better, then picked Bururu up and held her gently, protectively from Kururu.

**Bururu**

"I didn't know you could do that..." Bururu mumbled to herself, looking up at Kuemomo and then snuggling against his chest when he picked her up.

**Kuemomo**

Kue smiled and looked down at her. "I use it when I go to Pekopon for recon and intel missions. That's all I'm good for in the army." He rubbed the ears on her hat gently, sighing happily. "If you wanted, I could always do it to you too." He smiled brightly and hugged her, enjoying how she was like a teddy bear now.

**Bururu**

She nodded a no. "I'm fine..." She sighed in content. Very much liking being held the way she was.

**Kuemomo**

Kue smiled and looked around for a bit, sitting down on Saburo's couch and cradling Bururu close. "What do you want to do while we're on Pekopon? There must be something you want to do." He persisted to ignore Kururu, turning his nose up in a rich, snotty fashion when the scientist looked at him.

**Bururu**

"Hmmm..." She sighed. "I fine here for now actually..." She turned on her side more, facing him and cuddled up against him into almost a ball comfortably.

"I also have to be careful where I go here. So that a Pekoponian doesn't see me."

**Kuemomo**

"Yeah. I already thought of that." He smiled, cradling her closer. He turned and laid down on the couch, sighing content. "I'll put you in a backpack and you just have to pretend to be stuffed while we walk around. Hmhm." He stroked her head gently and made sure she stayed warm. "You are a cute teddy bear~"

**Hararah**

Kururu watched them with a brief look of scrutiny before glancing at the door, and exchanging another glance with Saburo.

"Uh... I'd love to stay, but we have some things to record. You two can have the house while we're gone," Saburo said with a smile at the two on the couch, then turned and went to the door. Kururu followed him, and they left.

* * *

((Okay that is all that Hararah did with us, she isn't in the rest of the Rp))


End file.
